malos entendidos
by constanza phantomhive
Summary: después de graduarse yuu y haruka no están juntas por un mal entendido entre ambas ¿podrán arreglarlo? ademas Haruka aceptara a Yuu cuando descubra que ya no esta sola. y que fue de la vida de las demás pasen y descubranlo


HOLA MINNA ¿COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN SIII YA SE DIRAN "COMO ES POSIBLE QE SUBA NUEVO FINC Y TODAVIA NO ACTUALISE LOS OTROS" BUENO ESTIY MUYYYY ATAREADA Y SE ME FUE EL TIEMPO GOMENE PERO EN ESTOD DIAS TERMINI UNO Y ACTUALIZO EL OTRO LO PROMETO BIENOP VILVIENDO A LA RAZON DEL FINC VUENO ES UN REGALO ATRASADO (YO ATRASÓ TODO) A UNA AMIGA MUY QUERIDA FANATICA DE ESTA SERIE ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE A ELLA Y A TODOS LOS QUE LA LEAN BUENO UN BESO NOS LEEMOS ABAJO

Sonó el despertador en un Buró, al lado de este se encuentra una fotografía de Haruka y yuu junto con sus amigas del Instituto Shizuku, Kotone, Kaede y Yuzu es del día de su graduación. El aparato que no dejaba de sonar de repente es apagado por una peli rosa que tiene una cara de sueño abismal. Se levanta va al baño y se viste al salir podemos ver lo bella que es la mujer de cabello rosa piel blanca hermosa sonrisa y sobre todo cuerpo muy bien formado el vestido blanco sin tirantes que había escogido no podría haberle quedado mejor.  
_buenos días yuu  
Decía esta bella dama a una alcoba vacía con sus hermosos ojos teñidos con una pequeña sombra de tristeza.  
Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad una rubia de ya 24 años estaba con su uniforme de maestra a las puertas de la escuela donde enseñaba, ese día había surgido de nuevo esos recuerdos, esas sensaciones y emociones la imagen de su primer beso con el que fue su único amor surco su cerebro de una manera fugaz. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando pudo escuchar una voz conocida  
_Ohayo yuu Chan  
_Ohayo señora directora  
_Jajaja hay yuu chan para ti soy Kotone, somos amigas desde adolescentes  
_Si, disculpa es que se me hace que podrían pensar que por nuestra amistad...  
Kotone le hizo señas con el dedo en su boca para que no siguiera.  
Kotone al terminar sus estudios con ayuda de su familia puso un Instituto primario que le está yendo muy bien, se veía espectacular con su traje azul marino pegado a su escultural cuerpo y ese cabello lacio que le llegaba a la cintura baja.  
_ ¿vas a ir a la reunión de curso?  
_No lo sé, si Haruka va a estar allí no creo _ hay dios yuu deberías ir hace mucho que no estamos todas juntas y Shizuku me dice que ella te extraña mucho ya perdónala si al final nunca supiste si se besaron o no.  
Kotone miraba a yuu muy angustiada porque no le gustaba ver a su amiga así  
_Aunque no se besaran estaban en nuestro salón y eso no se vale  
Lo decía a punto de las lágrimas al recordar lo que pasó ese último día de clases  
Flash black  
Era la ceremonia de clausura del año lectivo y las chicas se guardaban de la preparatoria yuu estaba en su banco escuchando a Kaede y a Yuzu hablar de cosas triviales mientras se preguntaba en donde estaba Haruka en eso entró una chiquilla dándole un anónimo que decía que su hermana Mitsuki estaba en un aula vacía con Haruka ella no le iba a hacer caso pero no lo pudo evitar y fue al aula vacía que fue el escenario de su primer beso y allí vio salir a su hermana con Haruka  
Fin del Flash back  
desde entonces no habla con ninguna de ellas pensaba mientras miraba a Kotone  
_Si iré  
Dijo de repente no era como si no se moriría por ver a su Haruka y al resto de sus amigas  
_ ¡qué bien !  
_ ¿puedo llevar a quien tú ya sabes?  
_ si claro puedes llevarla  
Así es como Yuu decidió asistir

Ya eran las 20:30 la recepción comenzaba a las 21:00 y una mujer de cabello lila corto hasta los hombros estaba impaciente esperando a su novia, la mujer de 24 años era delgada pero con un hermoso cuerpo proporcionado todo en su justa medida vestía una solera de tirantes rosa que le acentuaba su bella figura, siempre usaba tacones altos ya que le causaba conflictos ser más baja que su amante

_ apresúrate que vamos a llegar tarde

_ ya voy cariño no te exaltes

Dicho esto salió del baño Kotone quien no podía lucir más sexi con ese vestido rojo que le tapaba todo el pecho, pero tenía un terrible escote en la espalda y un tajo en la parte derecha del vestido haciendo lucir su muy bien torneada pierna Shizuku quedo mirándola fijamente como embelesada por la imagen, esto hizo sonreír a Kotone quien con picardía hablo

_cuando vuélvanos tendrás tu premio de consolación por esperar tanto amor

Le guiño un ojo, esto hizo sonrojar a Shizuku a más no poder

Ya en el salón estaban KAEDE, YUZU y HARUKA las tres se veían bellas Kaede con un vestido verde limón ajustado a su bello cuerpo y Yuzu quien tenía un vestido azul marino que dejaba ver sus piernas ambas casadas con hijo y por ultimo Haruka que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido largo color crema ajustado que la hacía lucir hermosa

_hola chicas

_hola Kotone

Respondieron todas, las recién llegadas se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar en eso entra al salón la hermana mayor de yuu Mitsuki quien lucía hermosa nadie podría creer que a tan poco tiempo esa mujer se convirtió en presidenta de una corporación muy lucrativa de telefonía y además mantenía una relación con la presidente de avon una mujer muy bella llamada Megumi ambas eran muy felices el único problema era que la hermosa rubia quería disculparse con su hermana y su amiga cosa difícil ya que nunca podía verlas a ninguna

_hey Mitsuki Megumi vengan aquí

Llamo Kotone

_espero no te moleste que vengan le Dijon a Haruka

_no para nada hace tiempo que quiero decirle algo

_jeje mientras no peleen

_ descuida

Todas se saludaron y presentaron cuando Mitsuki miro muy avergonzada a Haruka quien solo le sonrió esto bastó para que ella entendiera que todo estaba olvidado solo le faltaba su hermanita

En eso se escucho a Kotone hablar a todo pulmón

¡Yuu chan ven aquí!

Haruka sintió como se le iba el aire de los pulmones y como sus nervios aumentaban, estaba asustada, muerta del miedo pues temía que si se giraba no vería a Yuu sino que sería como tantas otras veces que su espejismo se le iría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero allí estaba con un vestido largo rosa pálido muy bonito que dejaba ver un pronunciado escote que lejos de ser vulgar le quedaba realmente bello a la que alguna vez fue la pequeña Yuu, en su asombro y alegría por ver a Yuu no dé dio cuenta sino hasta que se acerco a la mesa de que detrás de ella había una nena muy linda rubia llevaba dos colitas y un adorno de pelo muy similar al que Haruka usaba de adolescente un vestido color verde nuy mono, no parecía mayor a tres años

Hola chicas como han estado , les presento a mi hija Pamela

Hola

Decía tímidamente la niña detrás de su mama todas quedaron impresionadas menos Mitsuki Kotone y Shizuku quienes ya sabían de la existencia y procedencia de la pequeña Pamela, Haruka estaba atónita no daba crédito a lo dicho no creía que "su Yuu" estuviera casada o algo similar, con una velocidad sobre humana se levanto de la mesa y sujeto a Yuu y a Mitsuki de los brazos y las llevo al balcón del salón.

Oye Haruka no me jales

Suéltame inmediatamente Haruka

No hasta que aclaremos las cosas

Las tres se miraron fijamente y Haruka rompió el silencio

Yuu yo nunca bese a Mitsuki ella y yo solo estábamos hablando ese día de fin de curso

Así es Yuu yo ni te robaría a Haruka es el amor de tu vida y yo soy tu hermana

¡eso fue lo más doloroso!

Grito Yuu

Tu mi hermana y tu ni novia escondiendo un secreto de mi y en nuestro lugar especial Haruka

No yuu chan no te ocultábamos te contare lo que sucedió ese día

FLASH BACK

Era la ceremonia de fin de año Mitsuki para variar estaba atiborrada de deberes que cumplir cuando vio dos niñas salir corriendo del salón que se encontraba desocupado, al ingresar a este para ver que sucedía pudo ver un enorme cartel que decía "abajo el instituto y todos sus miembros basura"

Hay dios estas niñas

Resignada se dispuso a limpiar el pisaron cuando vio a Haruka pasar la llamo

Haru chan ¿podrías ayudarme con esto por favor?

Claro dejare estos besos de chocolate para Yuu chan aquí sobre la mesa

En eso Haruka vio correr a una estudiante el lado de ella y la detuvo

\- oye tú ¿podrías decirle a Yuu que estoy en el salón desocupado? que la espero con besos de chocolate

\- claro

Y se fue corriendo

Fin del FLASH BAKC

Eso fue lo que paso, espero que lo comprendas y me perdones, bueno me voy a jugar con mi sobrina adiós

Adiós…hermana

Esto hiso sonreír a Mitsuki quien fue corriendo con su pareja a contarle las nuevas

Y bien ¿me perdonas?

Baka ¿por qué te debo perdonar? perdóname tu a mí que no quise escuchar y lamento que todo entre nosotras este arruinado por mi culpa y….

No pudo seguir porque Haruka la callo con un beso, suave y hermoso realmente se disfrutaban la una a la otra hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

Yuu se mi novia de nuevo, no importa si estas comprometida sé que me amas y eso….

Esta vez fue Yuu la que beso a Haruka

Baka Pame chan es adoptada yo no me case si nada por el estilo

Entonces

Entonces si acepto ser tu novia pero esta vez sin secretos

Hecho

Las dos se volvieron a besar y así pasaron toda la noche entre besas risas y abrazos

Fin

NOTAS DE AUTOR

FELIZ CUMPLE PAME TE AMANDO UN BESO Y OTRI A TODOS LOS QUE LEAN ESPERO COMENTARIOS SIIIIII por favor


End file.
